WE TAKE CARE OF OUR OWN
by LittleBirdieChan
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR SECOND SON] What if Reggie never really died? What if he somehow survived? What if he was rescued by a certain rebellious angel who has no idea how he ended up in bio-terrorist/conduit world?
1. Define Okay?

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Reggie snaps his eyes wide open & drew in a painful breath, as he sat straight up. He suddenly starts coughing out hysterically, spitting out a lot of water. Slowly catching his breath, he locks eyes with a man standing over him.

"Are you all right?" The man asks in a silky smooth voice.

Reggie shook his head in confusion, feeling like he just woke up from a really awful night terror. Trying to blink away the spots from his eyes, Reggie studied the guy over his shoulder. Middle aged. He looked about 5 ft. something, fair colored skin. With short cropped black hair. Wearing a taupe trench coat, over what looked like a thin black blazer, over a white buttoned up shirt perfectly tucked in, collared with a blue tie, black pants, & matching black shoes. He also had a perfectly strong & clearly defined look on his face, with a sincere hint of worry in his cool, refined, hooded blue eyes.

"Define okay?" Reggie responded with a shudder. He held a palm over his right temple, feeling as though he was forgetting something. Something _VERY_ important  & very unpleasant. "What in the hell just happened to me?"

Trying to gather his composure, Reggie took in his surroundings. He appeared to awoken washed up on a white sanded, isolated & cold shoreline. At a distance, North, just a couple of miles of water, he saw a string of buildings at a horizon, with a strange tower at the farthest left side.

 _A flying saucer?_

No . . . The Space Needle. Reggie then noticed a trail of undressed stone & rubble beneath his feet, leading toward the depths of water. Then a heavy thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Or rather a two ton platform of concrete. "OH my GOD!" He exclaimed. "How am I alive?"

Reggie stood. If it weren't for the man in the trench coat catching him by the right arm, Reggie would've fallen flat tripping on own his feet.

"Please calm yourself." The man said. "I found you floating astray-"

"No! You don't understand," Reggie panics either way. Hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind. "I'm suppose to be dead!"

"I rescued you."

"My brother, Delsin-OH GOD. He saw me drown! He doesn't know I'm alive. I have to find him. I HAVE TO-"

" _LISTEN_ to me." The man then shook Reggie by the shoulders. Staring him straight in the eye. "What is your name?"

"Rowe. Reginald Rowe. But everyone I know just calls me Reggie."

"All right. Reggie, then. My name is Castiel. I'll help you in anyway I can. For now, I just need to understand where I am." Castiel did a quick curt nod. "It would seem like you're not the only one who could use the assistance."

Confused. Reggie had to ask, "What d'you mean?"

Castiel wrinkled his forehead. "I have _NO_ recollection of how I got here."

Before Reggie had the chance to comment, he spotted something a little over a distance in the city. Castiel followed Reggie's gaze, witnessing what he saw. Something at a rapid speed rose toward the crimson bitten sky. Strings of ash gray & sparks could be seen. When it reached a certain point, it just as suddenly rapidly shot down.

Then, a major tremor shook the entire area.

" _WHAT_ was that?" Castiel glanced at Reggie, who looked like the color had completely been drained out of his face.

"Delsin . . . !"

* * *

 **NOTE: May or may not continue this.**

 **Feel free to COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be MUCH appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Something OtherWorldly

**ENJOY ~**

* * *

Reggie felt a sudden twinge in the pit of his chest. A severe sense dread washed over him. "I have to head over there." He said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry?" Castiel replies, not entirely sure if he was suppose to hear.

Reggie's voice nearly cracked with emotion as he said, "I know it sounds like a terrible idea, but there are some very close people who I know that reside in that area. I have to know if they're okay!"

Castiel shifts a questionable glance, from the strings of smoke left over in the crimson sky, to the suddenly very alarmed, middle aged man, who couldn't seem to stop fidgeting around. "Like your brother, Delsin?"

Reggie let's out a sharp breath. "Yes. Exactly." Then ran both of his hands through his slick dark brown hair. Closing his eyes shut, he then mutters, "The only trouble is getting there."

Castiel took it upon himself to study the man. He was caked with wet sand. Wearing a severely ruffled flannel buttoned up shirt, with a simple grey shirt underneath, followed by tattered baggy jeans, & a single brown boot mismatching with a bare right foot. Reggie looked rather very distressed. Which he had every right to be. After all, what was more devastating than coming back from the dead? According to his mumbles, Castiel was in the westernmost part of Seattle, Washington. Alki Point. Jutting out was a recessed portion of the sea. Puget Sound. They had to go southwest across the 520 bridge, heading toward a family reserve. Where the strange entity from the sky crash landed.

"Traveling there won't be a problem." Castiel replied as he locks eyes with Reggie.

Confused, Reggie asked, "What d'you mean-"

But he was soon cut off when Castiel placed a firm hand upon Reggie's shoulder. With a blink of an eye the world was turned upside down. Reggie almost blacked out. When he managed to see straight again, he dropped down on all fours, shaking, on the edge of hyperventilation, as if the wind had literally been sucked out of him. Castiel hovers over Reggie. They were in a different setting. A small town a just a few miles away from Seattle. A town Reggie commoningly knew as Salmon Bay. Reggie took it upon himself to gather his surroundings once he found his composure.

"What the hell was that?" He exclaims. "How'd you-" Reggie looked up at Castiel, then bellowed out a short cry.

"My deepest apologies." Castiel simply says in a calm manner. "Are you all right?" He offered Reggie a hand.

Reggie in return flung himself to a sitting position backing just a few feet away from Castiel, giving him a look of pure & utter awe. "YOU HAVE WINGS!"

* * *

 **NOTE: Oh. Look at that. I actually made a second chapter! Pfft.**

 **Will there be a possibly a third one? I have no idea. I literally have to squeeze out ideas from my brain. This drama crud is hard to write. :l**

 **COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, SHARE, or WHATEVER. It doesn't really matter, but it'll be GREATLY appreciated. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
